


Как всё продолжалось

by xenia_che



Series: Сын двух отцов [2]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Audrey, Crossover, Kid Fic, M/M, Mutual Pining, Those idiots just don't know how to use words, Troubles (Haven), babyStiles, mention of MPREG
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenia_che/pseuds/xenia_che
Summary: Дюк и Нэйтан уже просто вынуждены найти хоть какой-то общий язык, потому что невозможно растить вместе ребёнка, когда вы живёте в параллельных мирах.





	Как всё продолжалось

**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы понять, WTF, собственно, происходит, очень рекомендую прочитать предыдущю работу в серии.

Нэйтану тридцать лет, у него есть любимая работа; самая крутая напарница, которая готова в любой момент закатить глаза и разрулить любую трабл, не снимая пиджака; самый очаровательный сын на свете, который уже умеет держать голову, переворачиваться со спины на живот и звонко смеяться. И Дюк. И, хотя с Дюком всё по определению непросто и не всегда понятно, Нэйтан наконец-то по-настоящему счастлив. Должен быть. Наверное.

 

И вот тут есть некоторая проблема.

 

Нэйтан с самого начала знает, что с ребёнком у него не будет никаких проблем. Это Дюк должен быть источником постоянного стресса – своенравный, капризный Дюк, который может пропасть, когда заблагорассудится; который совершенно не готов к ответственности; который скорее продаст душу Дьяволу, чем согласится поменять свой привычный жизненный ритм. И Нэйтан сразу настраивается, что все заботы о _Стайлзе_ падут на его плечи, а Дюк, наигравшись в образцовую семью, начнёт скучать. А скучающий Дюк, как известно, сразу становится непредсказуемым.

 

Но всё оказывается, конечно же, совершенно иначе.

 

Во-первых, Нэйтан не чувствует Стайлза. Совсем. По совершенно идиотской иронии судьбы, Нэйтан прекрасно чувствует Дюка, но совершенно не ощущает прикосновений собственного сына. Никак. Этот прискорбный факт всплывает буквально через пять минут после того, как Дюк дает Нэйтану первый раз подержать Стайлз и откидывается на спинку дивана, почти мгновенно проваливаясь в полудрёму.  

Нэйтан заворожено смотрит на своего новорожденного сына, не в силах сдержать улыбку. А потом, перехватив его поудобнее одной рукой, ловит своей ладонью маленький кулачок. И – ничего. Пустота. Кинестетическая глухота.

Нэйтан шумно втягивает воздух, отчего Дюк приоткрывает один глаз и вопросительно смотрит на него сквозь длинные ресницы. Нэйтан качает головой, силясь скрыть досаду, и отпускает миниатюрные пальчики на свободу.

 

Во-вторых, пока Нэйтан переживает по поводу своей трабл и как это отразится на его дальнейших отношениях с ребёнком, не приходит домой ночевать, оставаясь на старом продавленном диване в своём кабинете, и с тоской поглядывает на Одри в поисках сочувствия, Дюк _справляется._ На полном серьёзе.

 

Сначала Нэйтан возвращается домой на рассвете после совершенно выматывающей трабл с галлюцинациями и морскими чудовищами, и обнаруживает, что небольшая комната, которая задумывалась, вероятно, как кабинет, но из которой Нэйтан сделал склад ненужных вещей – превратилась в настоящую детскую с бело-синими стенами, паркетным полом, белой деревянной кроваткой и неброскими, изящными декорациями на морскую тематику. О, и подвески из ракушек возле отреставрированного окна, ну конечно.

В центре новой детской, на невысокой табуретке, стоит Дюк и, сосредоточенно нахмурившись, закрепляет симпатичную люстру в форме корабельного руля. Рядом с кроваткой уже висит ночник в виде медузы и светит ровным, голубоватым светом, превращая комнату в настоящее морское дно.

Сам Дюк раздет по пояс, на его спине видны следы краски, кончики волос вьются, обрамляя лицо. В рту он держит несколько шурупов, зажав мягкими – Нэйтан знает, - губами. И мурлыкает что-то себе под нос.

Нэйтан стоит в дверях и не может выдавить ни звука. Но через несколько минут усталость всё-таки берёт верх, и Нэйтан, неохотно оторвавшись от созерцания Дюка, идёт в спальню, где он обнаруживает Стайлза, который мирно сопит в небольшой, но уютной коляске. _Коляске_ , что б его. Нэйтан точно знает, что никакую коляску не покупал. Он всё собирался, планировал, но сначала он слишком увлекся переживаниями, а потом случилась одна трабл, другая. И как-то он замотался. Но, тем не менее, в его спальне стоит самая настоящая коляска.

Нэйтан вдруг чувствует острый прилив стыда.

 

В другой раз Нэйтан приходит домой вечером, солнце только-только успело скрыться за горизонтом. У них в участке выдался удивительно спокойный день. _Подозрительно_ , как сказала Одри и отправилась мучить бедную Лаверну, на случай, если у них вдруг перестали работать рации. И телефоны. К счастью, страхи Одри оказались напрасны – сегодня действительно никто не нуждался в их помощи.

Нэйтан открывает дверь ключом и с удивлением обнаруживает, что дома никого нет. Первый рефлекс, естественно, позвонить Одри, потом Дуайту, позвать ещё Джордан для надежности, и отправиться на поиски с собаками, приборами ночного виденья и, желательно, вертолётами. Но Нэйтан умудряется взять себя в руки и, сделав глубокий вдох, набирает номер Дюка.

\- Нэйт, - по голосу слышно, что Дюк улыбается. – Признайся, ты сейчас искренне жалеешь, что не нацепил на меня GPS-трекер.

\- Почему ты думаешь, что не нацепил? – Нэйтан поджимает губы и невольно хмурится.

\- Потому что, тогда бы ты знал, где мы со Стайлзом находимся, - ехидно отзывается Дюк. – И не разговаривал бы со мной по телефону, а мчался бы в суд требовать лишить меня родительских прав.

\- И долго ты будешь мне это припоминать? – Нэйтан устало трёт глаза одной рукой. Не то, чтобы это сильно помогает.

\- До тех пор, пока ты не оставишь в прошлом историю с гвоздями, - Нэйтан уверен, будь Дюк рядом, он бы обязательно подмигнул в конце этой фразы.

\- Ладно, где ты? – после очередного вздоха спрашивает Нэйтан, опускаясь на диван в гостиной. Дыхание Дюка, звучащее в трубке, действует на него неожиданно успокаивающе. И, как оказывается в следующую минуту, зря.

\- В паре километров от берега, - задумчиво тянет Дюк. – Я думаю, мы причалим возле **_Серой Чайки_** через полчаса. Я надеялся вернуться до заката, но застрял в Любеке…

\- Дюк, - перебивает Нэйтан поток чужой речи, его свободная рука непроизвольно сжимается в кулак. – Ты возил нашего трёхнедельного сына на границу с Канадой? На рыболовном катере?  

\- В свою защиту могу сказать, что Стайлзу очень понравилось, - даже сквозь шум неожиданно поднявшегося ветра Нэйтан слышит ухмылку Дюка. И с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не запустить телефоном в стену.

 

После истории с катером, Нэйтан устраивает Дюку интервенцию. То есть, сперва Нэйтан разбивает костяшки пальцев о дверной косяк и уходит ночевать в участок, от греха подальше. А на следующий день, так и не успокоившись, планирует сделать с Дюком что-нибудь абсолютно противоестественное, потому что _он его угробит и не заметит, Паркер, и нет, я не слишком бурно реагирую!_ Одри лишь закатывает глаза и, подперев креслом дверь кабинета для надежности, мягко рассказывает Нэйтану про концепт _компромиссов_ и _переговоров_. И добавляет в конце, что будет _вгонять тебе иголки под кожу до тех пор, Уорнос, пока ты не научишься использовать слова вместо кулаков._ Так, на всякий случай. Нэйтан невольно передергивается и, отведя взгляд, поспешно соглашается, что интервенция это, в общем-то, отличная идея.

Поэтому на следующий день он уходит из участка на добрых два часа раньше официального окончания рабочего дня. Он даже вешает гребанную растяжку в гостиной над диваном и достаёт красные пластиковые стаканчики. Потом Нэйтан звонит Одри и, немного подумав, Дуайту – из всех, кому Нэйтан достаточно доверяет, чтобы рассказать историю появления на свет Стайлза, Дуайт единственный настоящий эксперт по детям.

Они собираются в гостиной. Одри с блаженным видом сбрасывает кроссовки и, подогнув ноги, поудобнее устраивается на диване. Дуайт же с демонстративным равнодушием потягивает пиво из бутылки – только обещание алкогольных напитков и бесплатной закуски заставило его вообще согласиться участвовать _в этом грёбанном фарсе_. Нэйтан сидит на высоком стуле в кухонной зоне и очень надеется, что у него не дергается, скажем, нога от волнения. Или рука. Или, что было бы совсем неуместно, глаз.

А потом – наконец-то! – появляется Дюк, держащий на руках Стайлза, и Одри сразу же теряет весь свой деловой настрой. Она осторожно берёт младенца на руки и, склонившись над ним, начинает корчить ему самые идиотские рожицы, на которые только способна. Стайлз, естественно, восторженно улыбается в ответ и размахивает своими пухлыми ручками. Предатель. От Дуайта толку тоже немного, потому что он всё так же продолжает сидеть в кресле со своим пивом и даже не пытается принять активное участие в процессе, собственно, интервенции.

\- Дюк, - торжественно начинает Нэйтан, наблюдая за тем, как Дюк легко скидывает с плеча сумку с детскими вещами и расслабленной походкой направляется к холодильнику. – Я бы хотел с тобой обсудить _безопасность_ нашего, кхм, Стайлза.

\- Ох, а у меня были такие прекрасные планы на вечер, - притворно вздыхает Дюк, доставая из холодильника ледяное пиво и делая, и делает первый глоток.

\- Я серьёзно, - Нэйтан чувствует, как начинает потихоньку закипать. – Ты повёз его чёрте куда, да ещё и на катере. А если бы что-то случилось? Я и так-то с трудом закрываю глаза на твои _темные делишки_ , но вовлекать в это сына я точно не позволю. И потом, он ведь ещё совсем маленький. Он может простудиться или подхватить какой-нибудь вирус. Дюк, твою ж мать, он не игрушка!

\- Нэйтан, - Дюк устало вздыхает и облокачивается на барную стойку, разделяющую гостиную и кухонную зону. – Во-первых, я проконсультировался с Глорией, и она сказала, что у него больше шансов заболеть, когда мы с ним ходим в супермаркет за едой, чем на катере в море. Во-вторых, никаких _тёмных делишек,_ я ездил договариваться насчёт поставки устриц для **_Серой Чайки_**. Ничего незаконного, Нэйт.

\- Всё равно, - Нэйтан хмурится и поднимает на Дюка упрямый взгляд. – Это небезопасно. Даже Дуйат тебе это скажет. Да, Дуайт?

\- Я брал Лиззи с собой на охоту, - Дуайт пожимает плечами. – До того, как наша трабл активировалась, конечно.

\- На охоту!? – Нэйтан умудряется подавиться собственной слюной от удивления.

\- Да, - Дуйат спокойно делает новый глоток пива. – На мелкую дичь, конечно. Правда, Лиззи всегда одинаково жалела и выдру, и куницу, и кролика. Поэтому, мы быстро переключились на рыбалку.

\- О боже, - Нэйтан закрывает лицо рукой и качает головой.

\- А когда ей было месяцев десять и она уже вовсю ползала, мы отправились с ней в лес на целые выходные. Ей очень понравилась трава и горная речка.

\- Дуйат, ты не помогаешь, - шипит Нэйтан, а Дюк звонко смеется, откидывая голову. Нэйтан на пару мгновений залипает от вида изящного изгиба его шеи.

\- Шеф, ты зря паникуешь, - Дуайт отставляет пустую бутылку из-под пива и поднимается на ноги, намереваясь взять себе новую. – Это _Мэйн._ Все мы здесь выросли либо в порту, либо на рыболовных судах, либо в палатках в лесу. Я в пять лет поставил свою первую ловушку для лобстера. В шесть – капкан для лисицы. Разделывать рыбу я научился раньше, чем читать.

\- Я, кстати, тоже, - с какой-то затаённой нежностью выдыхает Дюк и салютует Дуайту пивом.

\- Окей, но это не повод _стремиться_ к опасности, - Нэйтан чувствует подступающее отчаянно. – Наоборот, мы должны стараться дать детям всё самое лучшее!

\- Детей надо научить _жить_ в мире, а не прятаться от него, - Дуайт снова пожимает плечами, и они с Дюком чокаются бутылками.

Нэйтан закатывает глаза и, недовольно поджав губы, с надеждой смотрит на Одри. Но та только усмехается и осторожно покачивает задремавшего у неё на руках Стайлза.

 

* * *

Дело в том, что Дюк никогда не планировал иметь детей. Вообще совсем. И не потому, что они ему не нравятся – напротив, Дюк всегда легко находил с ними язык, даже с самыми маленькими и капризными. Просто Дюк знает – он морской волк, одинокий пират. И если в его жизни можно найти место для миссис Пират (если очень потесниться и дышать через раз), то втягивать в свои приключения детей Дюк точно не собирается. Не собирался. До недавнего времени.

 

Больше всего Дюка поражает то, насколько мало меняется его жизнь с появлением Стайлза. Да, теперь он почти всё время вынужден проводить на суше. И да, ночные загулы до утра пока приходится поставить на паузу. Как и активную борьбу с траблс (эта сфера его жизни стоит на паузе почти девять месяцев, так что у Дюка было время чтобы подготовиться, хотя бы морально). В остальном же не меняется почти ничего.

Дюк встаёт на рассвете – неохотно, но привычно, ведь жизнь любого моряка начинается с первыми лучами солнца. Кроме контрабандистов, они больше промышляют ночными похождениями, но Дюк ведь не всю жизнь занимается _этим бизнесом._ Стайлз просыпается почти сразу и тихо попискивает, требуя еду. Эти звуки каждый раз заставляют Дюка непроизвольно улыбнуться – Стайлз вообще удивительно разговорчивый для своего возраста, это отмечает даже Глория. И ворчливо добавляет - _каков отец, таков и сын._ Дюк сперва не принимает её слова на свой счёт, потому что у него много ипостасей, но уж _отцом_ он себя точно не ощущает.

Потом, покормив и переодев Стайлза (на этом моменте Дюк каждый раз страдальчески закатывает глаза), он отправляется с ним на прогулку. Как правило, куда-нибудь к морю. Туда, где шумят чайки, волны с ровным гулом накатывают на песчаный берег. Иногда они берут катер – Дюк лениво рыбачит (и то больше для того, чтобы чем-то занять руки), а Стайлз дрыхнет беспробудным сном (мелкий вообще мгновенно засыпает, едва оказывается на воде). Иногда Дюк берёт с собой книгу и читает вслух. И по ролям, если у него особенно хорошее настроение. Ему всегда нравилось это занятие, но читать самому себе в центре парка – довольно глупо.

Потом Дюк отправляется в **_Серую Чайку_** , уже скорее по привычке, ведь его повара и официанты отлично вышколены, проводка и водопровод не требуют починки, а времени на истребления запасов спиртного у него всё равно нет.

В **_Серой Чайке_** Нора каждый раз переходит в ультразвук, едва видит маленького Стайлза. У неё какое-то нездоровое помешательство на детях, по мнению Дюка. И совершенно неожиданное, учитывая, что обычно Нора – самый адекватный человек в комнате, если не считать его самого. Но стоит показать ей младенца, и она раскисает, не меньше Нэйтана. Растекается восторженной лужей, от которой потом никакого толку.

Нэйтан, кстати, против того, что Дюк приносит Стайлза в ресторан. И возит его на катере. Дюку иногда кажется, что, будь у Нэйтана такая возможность, он бы запер их обоих в подвале своей желтой развалюхи на обрыве. И выпускал бы раз в месяц на приём к педиатру и за прививками.

 

Кстати, о Нэйтане.

 

Когда-то (очень, очень давно) Дюк был уверен, что уж из Нэйтана Уорноса получится первоклассный отец. Такой, который не пропускает ни одной школьной игры, делает вместе с ребёнком уроки, готовит по утрам ланч в школу, меняет памперсы по первому писку и постоянно, постоянно пытается накормить младенца. Даже тогда, когда смесь у обозначенного младенца уже льется из ушей.

А когда на свет появляется Стайлз, Дюк неожиданно понимает, что он очень крупно ошибался.

Возможно, всё дело в том, что Нэйтан Стайлза не чувствует. И боится его покалечить. Или, что тоже бывает, Нэйтану всё-таки ближе дети постарше, а с младенцем он плохо представляет, что делать. Но суть от этих теорий не меняется – Нэйтан категорически _не справляется._

 

Нэйтан пропадает в участке целыми днями. Нет, конечно, он всегда был женат на своей работе, и Дюк даже в самые светлые периоды их отношений чувствовал себя максимум любовницей. Но теперь это приобретает какие-то ненормальные масштабы.

Ещё Нэйтан шарахается от Стайлза. Конечно, он встаёт к нему по ночам, кормит, неуклюже пытаясь одновременно удержать Стайлза, бутылочку и поправить сползающую полосатую шапочку. Пару раз за этот месяц Нэйтан даже выходит с младенцем в парк. А, и один раз приносит его в участок _похвастаться_ (Дюк в этот день спит до полудня, а потом благополучно надирается в **_Серой Чайке_** с братьями Дрисколл, предварительно выиграв у них пять партий в покер подряд). Но в конце дня, когда Стайлз уже благополучно спит, а Нэйтана всё ещё нет дома, Дюк не может отделаться от мысли, что они теперь живут в каких-то параллельных мирах. Как в дешевом сериале – _он_ ходит на работу и избегает ответственности, а _она_ сидит дома с ребёнком и страдает от одиночества.

 

Жизнь Дюка с появлением Стайлза мало изменилась – Стайлз просто вписался в привычный для Дюка ритм (он ещё надеется через пару месяцев убедить младенца просыпаться не в четыре часа утра, а где-нибудь в шесть, тогда это будет окончательная победа над всеми несправедливостями жизни). А вот жизнь Нэйтана не изменилась вообще.

 

И это, конечно, проблема.

 

* * *

 

Положение спасает, как ни странно, Одри. Как обычно, закатив глаза и сняв пиджак – она ненавидит, когда эта _дурацкая тряпка_ сковывает её движения. И, конечно, заявив, что они _два идиота, которые никогда не могут ничего сделать самостоятельно._

* * *

Однажды утром Нэйтан просыпается от резкого стука в дверь. За окном небо ещё только начало сереть, предвещая скорый рассвет. Тонкая полоска месяца висит совсем низко над горизонтом. Нэйтан с трудом разлепляет глаза и, завернувшись в одеяло, неохотно сползает с дивана. Он уступил Дюку кровать с первого дня, потому что сам Нэйтан точно не почувствует, если у него будет ныть шея после ночи проведенной на неудобном диване в гостиной. Идея спать в одной постели с самого начала казалась ему привлекательной и странной одновременно.

И вот теперь Нэйтан вынужден тащиться к двери, пока Дюк спокойно отсыпается в другой части дома. С другой стороны, Дюк сегодня ночью вставал к Стайлзу, потому что у Нэйтана не только целый рабочий день впереди, но и ночное дежурство в участке.

\- Какого черта ты до сих пор не одет? – грозно спрашивает Одри, едва Нэйтан открывает входную дверь. Она слишком бодрая для этого времени суток, со здоровым румянцем на щеках и с блеском в глазах. В руках у неё бумажный лоток с четырьмя стаканчиками с кофе. Экстра-большие из Старбакса – не поленилась же, съездила в Камден, именно там находится ближайший к Хэйвену Старбаркс.

\- В смысле? – Нэйтан недоуменно хмурится и широко зевает, в последний момент прикрывая рот ладонью.

Одри закатывает глаза и решительно заходит в гостиную, сбрасывает сумку и пиджак на кресло, ставит стаканчики с кофе на барную стойку и, забрав свой, удобно устраивается на высоком стуле.

\- В прямом, Уорнос, - Одри делает первый глоток кофе и прикрывает глаза от удовольствия. – Мы ведь договаривались, что к моему приходу вы уже оба будете одеты и собраны, отдадите мне младенца, мы быстро выпьем кофе, и вы поедете. Или ты собрался на рыбалку в пижаме и одеяле?

\- На какую рыбалку? – Нэйтан недоуменно хлопает глазами, затем хмурится ещё сильнее.

\- Нэйтан, - Одри демонстративно тяжело вздыхает. – Вы с Дюком едете на рыбалку, на все выходные.

\- Мы едем? – Нэйтан старательно пытается вспомнить об этой договоренности, но он ещё не до конца проснулся, да и запах свежего кофе отвлекает его от всех связных мыслей. – Но ведь у меня дежурство…

\- Стэн тебя подменит, он не против, - Одри пожимает плечами. – К нему сейчас сестра с новорожденным переехала, пока у неё дома насекомых травят. Так что он только рад провести ночь в участке. Хоть отдохнет немного.

\- А как же Стайлз? – Нэйтан, наконец добравшись до своего кофе, удивленно поднимает брови.

\- Именно для этого я здесь, - Одри улыбается так радостно и ярко, что Нэйтану сразу становится не по себе.

\- Паркер, - Нэйтан смотрит на неё, прищурившись. – Ты ведь нихрена не знаешь о детях. Ты положила его в автокресло вверх ногами. И надела ему носки на руки. И я уже не говорю про тот раз, когда ты пыталась…

\- Именно поэтому, - с нажимом говорит Одри, поспешно перебивая. – Я позвала Глорию. Она должна подъехать в течении получаса. Ей тоже не помешает немного отдохнуть - Вики присмотрит за _пациентами_ , если что.

\- А вдруг начнётся очередная трабл и тебе потребуется моя помощь? Или надо будет эвакуировать людей. И просто кого-нибудь спасать. Паркер, ты же знаешь, я не могу так просто…

\- Я уже договорилась с Дуайтом, - пожимает плечами Одри и делает ещё один глоток кофе. – Он в восторге. Ты ведь знаешь, он отличный кризис-менеджер, но, похоже, он был бы не против иногда играть в полицейского.

\- Но…

\- Нэйтан, - Одри ставит стакан с кофе на стол и заглядывает ему в глаза. – Иди разбуди Дюка, пока кофе совсем не остыл. Потом вы оденетесь и отправитесь на рыбалку, где, как минимум, приятно проведете время. А если вы не будете вести себя как два идиота, то у вас даже есть шанс разобраться со всей той фигней, что творится между вами. Я знаю, что у вас всегда всё было сложно. Но вы уже не шестнадцатилетние подростки. Пора отпустить все обиды. Тем более, у вас теперь есть Стайлз. Неужели это не достаточно весомый повод, чтобы перестать _дуться_ друг на друга и начать ваши отношения с чистого листа?

\- Паркер, твои сопливые _романы_ для подростков дурно на тебя влияют, - ворчит Нэйтан, отводя взгляд. Ещё даже не рассвело, так что у его есть право упрямиться, сколько он пожелает. Хотя Нэйтан не может не признать, что в словах Одри есть доля правды.

 

Конечно, они отправляются на рыбалку. Нэйтан осторожно будит Дюка, который разметался в кровати как морская звезда, и сразу же даёт ему в руки стаканчик с кофе, прерывая жалобное _ну какого чёрта, Нэйт, я ведь только лёг._ Получив свою дозу кофеина, Дюка сразу становится сговорчивее – послушно одевается, находит ключи от **_Cape_** ** _Rouge,_** быстро составляет для Одри режим Стайлза (карандашом на белой салфетке) и, приветственно махнув подъехавшей Глории, устраивается на сидении Бронко, даже не взглянув в сторону своего джипа.

И когда они уже оказываются в открытом море, и Дюк, опустив якорь, наконец-то спускается на палубу, Нэйтан даже думает, что это была неплохая идея. То есть, сначала он думает, что это была ужасная идея, потому что теперь он заперт с Дюком на одном (всё-таки) небольшом корабле посреди моря. И тело его, в случае чего, даже не найдут. Но потом Дюк готовит панкейки на завтрак, ещё и с черничным сиропом. И варит ирландский кофе, потому что _гулять так гулять, Нэйт, мы заслужили небольшую передышку._ И касается кончиками пальцев волос Нэйтана, отчего у того перехватывает дыхание. И смеется открыто, искреннее, как не смеялся уже очень давно. И Нэйтан смотрит на него внимательно, слушает очередную историю - каковых у Дюка, кажется, тысячи и тысячи (и ведь никогда не повторяется, подумать только), - и думает, что это действительно была неплохая идея.

 

К вечеру они, конечно, надираются. У Дюка по всему кораблю спрятаны запасы алкоголя – контрабандного, естественно. И не то, чтобы его так обязательно прятать – в конце концов, обыск на **_Cape_** ** _Rouge_** последний раз проходил года три назад, - но Дюку, кажется, нравится эта игра.

Вот и сейчас, Дюк достает бутылку виски из декоративной рыбины, висящей на стене в каюте, исполняющей роль гостиной. А через час – вторую, из небольшого углубления за книжными полками.

И всё проходит очень тихо и мирно, они вспоминают школьные проделки, Дюк травит байки из своих путешествий – чем меньше становится алкоголя в стаканах, тем больше грязных подробностей достается непривычно раскрасневшемуся Нэйтану. А потом, как в самой банальной романтической комедии, Дюк тянется к бутылке, Нэйтан тоже, их пальцы сталкиваются, отчего у Нэйтана перехватывает дыхание. А мгновение спустя он уже прижимает Дюка к железной двери, слепо шарит руками по его телу, комкает в непослушных пальцах мягкую, удивительно мягкую ткань рубашки. И целует, целует Дюка жадно, страстно, боясь отпустить хотя бы на секунду. И Дюк смеется ему в губы, подставляет под жаркие губы шею, путается пальцами в его волосах.

Они оказываются в каюте-спальне очень быстро, каким-то чудом не убившись по дороге, потому что Нэйтан с отчаяньем цепляется за Дюка, не давая сделать лишний шаг, но Дюку это, кажется, даже нравится. Они быстро справляются с одеждой – руки отлично помнят, что делать со всеми этими пуговицами, молниями и застежками. И Нэйтану наконец-то не надо смотреть, чтобы расстегнуть Дюку рубашку, потому что с ним он отлично _чувствует_ всё, включая шершавую поверхность деревянных пуговиц и прохладу простыней под своей обнаженной спиной. А потом Нэйтан уже не может думать, потому что Дюк целует его так, что весь остальной мир теряет смысл. Выводит замысловатые узоры языком на его животе. Ласкает, целует, прикусывает распаленную кожу. Смеется сквозь стоны - _нет уж, Нэйт, хватит с нас одного ребёнка в этом году._ Лижет шею, коленом разводя его ноги в стороны, ерошит волосы неожиданно нежно, почти с опаской. И Нэйтан не может оторвать от него взгляд, перестать смотреть в его светящиеся глаза. И думать о том, что это, чёрт возьми, самая лучшая идея в его жизни.

 

После, они лежат на развороченной постели – Нэйтан перебирает пальцами отросшие пряди тёмных волос Дюка, устроившегося на его животе, а Дюк лениво гладит его теплое колено. За окном уже непроглядная ночь, лишь луна изредка выглядывает из-за бегущих тёмных облаков. В наступившей тишине слышно, как мягко плещутся волны о борт **_Cape_** ** _Rouge._**

\- Знаешь, Нэйт, - вдруг говорит Дюк, хрипло, глухо, почти неслышно. – Я думаю, нам пора нарушить наше самое главное правило.

\- В смысле? – рука Нэйтана замирает в темных волосах, он чувствует, как ускоряется ритм его сердца.

\- _В смысле_ , нам пора начать _разговаривать_ , - Дюк улыбается уголками губ, щекотно проводит пальцами под коленом Нэйтана, заставляя того одернуть ногу.

\- Ты всегда отлично справлялся за двоих, - пожимает плечами Нэйтан, бездумно глядя в тёмный потолок.

\- Да, но за _троих_ я точно не справлюсь, - Дюк чуть поворачивает голову, ищет взгляд Нэйтана.

\- Хорошо, - после недолго паузы выдыхает Нэйтан, заставляя себя посмотреть Дюку в глаза. – Мы можем попробовать.

 

* * *

 

_\- Нэйт, я скажу это только один раз – мне страшно. Мне чертовски, блядь, страшно, потому что я не представляю, что я делаю. Ты ведь у нас спец по детям, Нэйтан. Я всего лишь скромный контрабандист. Окей, бизнесмен. Не важно. Ты мне нужен, Нэйт. Мне и Стайлзу. Он ведь наполовину Крокер, помнишь? Ты представляешь, что мы с ним можем наворотить, если тебя не будет рядом?_

* * *

 

_\- Дюк, я его не чувствую, блядь, совсем. А если я его угроблю? Я не смогу с этим жить. И ты не сможешь. Да, у меня были мечты и фантазии, но реальность оказалась чертовски страшной. Что, если я не справлюсь, Дюк? Как мне тогда дальше?_

* * *

Дюк уже давно не верит в лучшее. Не надеется на чудо. С тех пор, как ему было 5, и отец в очередной раз избил его за то, что он слишком долго нёс бутылку пива из подвала. И уж тем более он не ждёт перемен, когда дело касается Нэйтана Уорноса.

Но этот разговор в темноте каюты на **_Cape_** ** _Rouge_** , когда они вдруг высказали друг другу всё то, что так старательно скрывали – он помогает. Конечно, их отношения не меняются в один миг. И Нэйтан по-прежнему пропадает в полицейском участке целыми днями, и по-прежнему злится, когда Дюк забирает Стайлза кататься на катере.

 

Но перемены, они всё-таки дают о себе знать.

 

Однажды Дюк встаёт ночью, чтобы дать Стайлзу его смесь, и обнаруживает, что ребёнок раскаленный, как железная печка, которая стоит у Нэйтана в гостиной. Нэйтан, конечно, на дежурстве, а Глория сонно ворчит в трубку и требует, чтобы Дюк немедленно привёз Стайлза в больницу. Дюк делает глубокий вдох – ему не нравятся тревожные нотки в голосе всегда спокойной Глории, - и быстро собирает всё необходимое. Он останавливается возле своего джипа (Стайлз тихо хныкает в автокресле) и, мгновение посомневавшись, скидывает Нэйтану смс.

 

_У Стайлза жар, мы едем в больницу. Глория говорит, всё будет хорошо._

 

Дюк даже не удивляется, когда у входа в **_Хэйвен Госпиталь_** видит синий Бронко. Нэйтан находится у ресепшена – он ходит кругами в небольшом холле, нервно кусает губы. Дюк с трудом сдерживает ухмылку.

 

\- И кто же из вас папочка этого славного карапуза? – спрашивает медсестра, мисс Голдвил, если Дюк правильно запомнил. Раньше он всегда обращал внимания на хорошеньких медсестёр в те редкие случаи, когда его всё-таки заносило в больницу. Но в этот раз он лишь кривится – почему-то мисс Голдвил уверена, если она работает в педиатрии, то за отсутствие в речи уменьшительно-ласкательных суффиксов её непременно уволят, - и едва сдерживается, чтобы не сказать _никто_ , потому что считать себя или Нэйта _папочкой_ он точно не готов.

\- Мы оба, мисс, - голос у Нэйтана ровный, спокойный, а на лице у него всё то же встревоженное выражение. – Вы можете проверить документы.

\- Вот ещё, документы она хочет, - раздается за их спинами ворчание Глории. – Ну-ка, милочка, брысь отсюда. Могла бы уже выучить, кто такой Нэйтан Уорнос. Когда я была в твоём возрасте, мы своего шефа полиции в лицо знали.

\- Может, оно и к лучшему, что не знает, - Нэйтан слабо улыбается, сочувственно глядя в след испуганно упорхнувшей медсестре. – Значит, не так уж часто я им нужен. Мечта любого полицейского.

\- Нет уж, Нэйтан, - Глория, поправив халат, надевает медицинские перчатки. – Фамилия _Уорнос_ много значит в этом городе. Так что будь добр, береги её.

\- Глория, ты ведь знаешь, я не хочу, чтобы кто-то давал мне поблажку только из-за моей должности, - Нэйтан страдальчески закатывает глаза, но Глория непреклонна.

Дюк молча наблюдает за их дружеской перепалкой и не может выдавить ни слова. Всё происходящее слишком абсурдно, чтобы быть правдой. Тем не менее, сном это тоже не является. Дюк осторожно, чтобы никто не заметил, легко щиплет себя за запястье.

\- Похоже на обычную простуду, - Глория чуть улыбается, глядя как повеселевший Стайлз тянет свои пухлые ручки к свисающему с её шеи стетоскопу. – Я, конечно, позову сейчас доктора Пикфорда, но уверяю вас, паниковать совсем не обязательно. Дюк, мальчик мой, у тебя какой-то подозрительно зелёный цвет лица.

\- Стараюсь соответствовать интерьеру, - выдыхает Дюк, слабо ухмыляясь. Нэйтан смотрит на него подозрительно и, пока Глория совещается по телефону со своим коллегой, осторожно сжимает ему локоть. Это прикосновение заставляет Дюка ухмыльнуться уже по-настоящему.

 

* * *

После случая в больнице Нэйтан несколько раз ловит себя на том, что у него сбивается дыхание от каких-то простых, порой даже нелепых мелочей. Такое поведение настолько ему не свойственно, что Нэйтан даже, скрепя сердце, приходит к Глории на консультацию. Вдруг у него, пусть и в столь раннем возрасте, началась патология лёгких или апноэ? Нэйтан не паникёр в вопросах здоровья, но, когда не чувствуешь собственного тела, перестраховка никогда не бывает лишней.

Глория выслушивает Нэйтана с очень сосредоточенным лицом, а потом молча отвешивает ему подзатыльник. И отправляет домой со строгим наказом не выходить сегодня на работу.

Нэйтан недоуменно хмурится, потому что проблема у него самая настоящая. В прошлый раз он с трудом смог вдохнуть, когда вернулся домой и обнаружил свежеприготовленный ужин, накрытый на двоих стол и бутылку самого лучшего бренди из запасов Дюка. В другой раз – Нэйтан заглянул в **_Серую Чайку_** на ланч, а Дюк замер посреди разговора с одним из посетителей, а потом улыбнулся ему широко, ярко, и тут же вручил сонного Стайлза, заявив, что не может приготовить панкейки с младенцем на руках. И таких, таких ситуация в последнее время всё больше и больше. И, не смотря на заверения Глории, Нэйтан по-прежнему обеспокоен своим здоровьем.

 

А однажды в Хэйвене случается трабл. Очередная. Довольно мелкая, на самом деле, без глобальных разрушений и горы трупов. Для разнообразия. У Одри, как всегда, есть несколько теорий, но Нэйтан предпочитает старую добрую дедукцию и изучение улик, а не носиться бессмысленно по городу в поисках ответов. Поэтому на охоту он отпускает Паркер, а сам запирается в их кабинете и пытается, собственно, расследовать.

Потом, спустя пять часов и три чашки кофе, у Нэйтана появляется _версия._ Он скидывает смс Одри с кратким описанием своего плана и, подхватив ветровку, отправляется на побережье к старому маяку, не дожидаясь подкрепления. И это, конечно, оказывается роковой ошибкой.

 

Нэйтан выныривает на поверхность воды и жадно хватает ртом воздух. Солнце уже клонится в горизонту, резкие порывы морского ветра поднимают небольшие, но ощутимые волны. Нэйтан судорожно перебирает руками и ногами, стараясь изо всех сил удержать своё непослушное тело на поверхности, и часто-часто моргает – глаза, как назло, щиплет от соли.

Он _болтается_ здесь уже около часа, в не по-летнему ледяной воде. Шон Кэсседи, оказавшийся носителем новой трабл, прячется где-то на дне, не желая вступать в переговоры с полицией, но и не торопится отпустить Нэйтана на берег.

\- Уорнос, ты идиот! – слышит Нэйтан звонкий голос Одри, она торопливо приближается к краю берега, ловко перепрыгивая с валуна на валун. – Я же сказала, дождись меня!

\- Не подходи к воде, Паркер! – кричит Нэйтан в ответ, чувствует вкус соли на языке. – Это Кэсседи! Он прячется на дне. И угрожает забрать меня с собой, если мы попытаемся причинить ему вред.

\- Отлично, Уорнос, просто отлично, - Нэйтан уверен, что Одри закатывает глаза на этих словах. – Мистер Кэсседи, это офицер Паркер. Я хочу с вами поговорить. Я знаю о вашей трабл, что именно из-за неё пострадали те люди в библиотеке. Мистер Кэсседи, пожалуйста, покажитесь. Я обещаю, никто не сделает вам ничего плохого.

Одри, конечно, ведёт себя как молодец. У неё было три года, чтобы научиться справляться с траблс. Да и с людьми она всегда легко находит общий язык, не смотря на первое стеснение. Но Кэсседи – человек в отчаяний, поэтому Нэйтан даже не успевает удивиться, когда неведомая сила дергает его за ногу, унося под воду.

Нэйтан не винит Одри – она сделала всё, что смогла. Да и Кэсседи не особенно виноват – он запутался и очень, очень испугался. Нэйтан знает, что его тело инстинктивно дергается, пытаясь избавить от невидимых пут, он держит глаза закрытыми – морская глубина с детства заставляет его чувствовать себя неуютно. Нэйтан ощущает острый вкус соли на языке, когда вода начинает заливать ему в рот. И вдруг перед его внутренним взором всплывает картина, которую он видел буквально сегодня утром, уходя на работу: Дюк вытянулся на диване, на его обнаженной груди в позе морской звезды сопит Стайлз (у мелкого были колики полночи, поэтому они все заснули только на рассвете). Мягкие лучи солнца чертят замысловатые фигуры на лице Дюка, заставляя его ресницы периодически вздрагивать. Когда особенно наглый луч падает Дюку на глаза, он забавно морщится и, не просыпаясь, поворачивает голову на другой бок. От его движения Стайлз вздрагивает всем телом и инстинктивно сжимает свои маленькие кулачки. Как тогда, так и сейчас Нэйтан чувствует, как у него сбивается дыхание. И замирает что-то в груди от убивающей на повал нежности.

Последнее, что успевает подумать Нэйтан прежде, чем проваливается в спасительную темноту, это очень новое для _ну и идиот же ты, Уорнос_ , окрашенное непривычном чувством сожаления.

 

Нэйтан приходит в себя на берегу, отплевывает солёную воду и благодарит небеса, что не чувствует ни судорожно сжимающихся лёгких, ни саднящего горла, ни давящей обручем головной боли. Он трет глаза, пытаясь избавить от соли – чёртово море, сколько можно-то! - и потерянно оглядывается вокруг.

\- Ну слава богу, Уорнос, - Одри сидит рядом вся мокрая насквозь, её кожаная куртка валяется рядом на камнях. – Я не представляю, что бы со мной сделал Дюк, если бы ты не пришел в себя.

\- Поставил бы тебе памятник? – пытается пошутить Нэйтан, но голос его почти не слушается.

\- Ты реально идиот, Уорнос, - Одри делает глубокий вдох, выравнивая дыхание, и поднимается на ноги. – Пойдем, пока никто из нас не простудился окончательно. Тебя сразу домой или заедем в участок?

\- В участок, - Нэйтан осторожно поднимается на ноги. – Я хочу переодеться перед тем, как ехать домой.

Одри понимающе кивает головой и мягко поддерживает его под локоть, пока они неторопливо бредут к припаркованным у маяка машинам.

 

Нэйтан открывает дверь своим ключом и тихо заходит в дом. В гостиной никого, в зоне кухни горит свет, а за барной стойкой сидит Дюк и сосредоточенно читает газету с китайскими иероглифами. Перед ним стоит кружка с остатками кофе и пустая тарелка. Нэйтан замирает в дверях и пару мгновений просто смотрит на чётко очерченный профиль Дюка. Затем, всё-таки найдя в себе силы, подходит ближе. Дюк, не отвлекаясь от чтения, чуть кивает ему и жестом указывает на заполненный наполовину кофейник.

\- Как прошел день? – спрашивает Дюк, когда Нэйтан, налив себе кофе, устраивается за стойкой напротив него.

\- Ничего интересного, - пожимает плечами Нэйтан и добавляет, посомневавшись мгновение. – Была небольшая трабл, но Одри справилась, как всегда.

\- Вперед, Одри! - усмехается Дюк и, подняв взгляд от газеты, удивленно наклоняет голову. – Ты был в спортзале?

Нэйтан секунду недоуменно хмурится, а затем быстро оглядывает свою футболку с логотипом **_HPD_** и серые спортивные штаны.

\- Пришлось переодеться, мне немного досталось во время _решения_ этой трабл, - Нэйтан пожимает плечами и, поднявшись на ноги, идёт к холодильнику – всё что угодно, лишь бы не дать Дюку возможности по его лицу понять, насколько всё было серьезно.

\- Тебе идёт, - усмешка Дюка становится мягче, нежнее. – Очень по-домашнему.

Нэйтан не знает, что сказать на это, поэтому от просто подходит к Дюку, обнимает его со спины и утыкается носом в горячую шею, наслаждаясь нахлынувшими на него ощущениями – нежная кожа, тёмные пряди волос, ворот рубашки. Дюк тихо фыркает себе под нос, но не спешит отстраняться. Нэйтан замечает, что у него опять сбивается дыхание, и думает, что, кажется, он начинает понимать, что имела в виду Глория.

 

* * *

Они расположились в гостиной на большом пушистом ковре возле дивана. Они лежат на боку лицом друг к другу, а между ними, облокотившись спиной на Дюка, сидит Стайлз и сосредоточенно вертит в своих пухлых ручках погремушку в виде фламинго с хрустящей головой и звоночком на шее.

\- Почему Стайлз? – тихо спрашивает Нэйтан, с улыбкой наблюдая за сыном.

Дюк приподнимается и опирается головой на согнутую руку. Он мгновение смотрит на Стайлза, а затем достаёт ещё одну игрушку и мягко потряхивает ею в воздухе, привлекая внимание ребёнка.

\- Ты будешь смеяться, - Дюк чуть улыбается уголками губ. – Или кричать. И я не уверен, какой вариант мне нравится больше.

\- Не буду, слово скаута, - Нэйтан осторожно забирает у Дюка игрушку, заставляя Стайлза с любопытством повернуть голову. – Я ведь умру от любопытства.

\- Ладно, но ты обещал, - Дюк не отрывает задумчивого взгляда от Стайлза, который теперь поймал его за палец своего рукой и уверенно тянет его себе в рот. – Несколько лет назад я был в Калифорини, проездом. И попал там в одну неприятную историю. Ничего смертельного, но последствия были непредсказуемыми. И тогда мне помог местный шериф. Я был так ему благодарен, что пообещал назвать в честь него своего первенца. Шериф посмеялся, хлопнул меня по плечу и угостил пивом. А потом рассказал, что у них есть такое семейное прозвище – Стайлз. И что он бы хотел, чтобы так звали его сына. У них с женой не было детей, последствия её болезни. Не знаю, почему, но это имя меня зацепило. А когда я увидел мелкого, я сразу как-то понял, что это – Стайлз.

\- Над ним будет смеяться вся школа, - притворно ворчит Нэйтан, с усмешкой наблюдая, как Стайлз, забросив пальцы Дюка, снова тормошит игрушку.

\- О нет, он будет самым крутым парнем в городе, ты что, - Дюк мягко проводит рукой по темному пуху на голове Стайлза.

Нэйтан качает головой, его усмешка становится только шире. Он поднимает взгляд на Дюка и, не сдержавшись, гладит кончиками пальцев его плечо. Просто потому, что он, Нэйтан, может это сделать. Без лишних переживаний, нарушения условностей и прочих глупостей. _Наконец-то._


End file.
